The invention relates to the art of breathing apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved self-contained breathing apparatus in the form of a small-sized mask worn on the face of the user.
One area of use of the present invention is self-contained breathing apparatus to be worn by a user while moving about, although the principles of the invention can be variously applied. It would be highly desirable to provide breathing apparatus in the form of a mask and light weight oxygen supply which can be worn by a user while in a building in the event of a fire to protect the user against smoke inhalation. Such apparatus should be effective and safe in operation, light in weight and simple in construction. In addition, such apparaus should include structure which assures that it is maintained on the face of the user in operative position while the user moves about. In the event of severe fires and heavy smoke generation, in the event that a mask were to fall from the user's face such heavy smoke could hamper visibility and make it difficult for the user to retreive the breathing mask. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such apparatus wherein the user does not inhale from and exhale to the same chamber.